1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of tags for items of jewelry such as rings, necklaces and the like, and is more particularly directed to such tags wherein the markings are made by penetration of a coating on the tag material itself by use of a stylus or the like, and is even more particularly related to and directed to the method and apparatus for holding such tags in order to speed the marking time, improve the accuracy of marking, eliminate wastage, and eliminate fatigue or the persons performing the marking operations.
The invention is even more particularly directed to an apparatus which provides a smooth gliding surface for the hand of the person doing the marking and wherein the tags are held in place within recessed areas in said surface so located as to be convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I have been unable to locate any prior art directed to the invention which comprises the apparatus for holding jewelry tags wherein the method consists of placing the tags within appropriately designed openings within a proper surface upon which the hand of the person making the markings may rest. Further, I have found no device for practicing this method, which device comprises an appropriate surface with properly positioned and defined openings therein to hold jewelry tags during the marking process. The tags themselves are, of course, well known and it is only the method and apparatus for holding them and marking which are involved in this invention.